Au nom du Père
by Xialdene
Summary: Un petit OS sur les pensées de Mary lorsqu'elle tue son père, un des moments forts du jeu DMC 3.


**Au nom du Père**

* * *

><p><strong>Vooici un petit OS sur Mary (Ou Lady). Je trouve que c'est un personnage intéressant : Bien qu'humaine, elle n'hésite pas à braver le danger et les démons pour retrouver son père et lui faire payer la mort de sa mère. Ca et le fait qu'elle a des munitions illimitées XD ...<strong>

**Pas de bêta-lectrice sur cet OS.**

* * *

><p>Je montais les escaliers, le regard sombre, vers le sommet de la tour du Temen-Ni-Gru. Ma patience d'attendre que Dante délivre mon père de sa folie s'était effilochée, et mon désir de vengeance, ce si vieil allié, m'avait poussé à lever mes fesses du sol poussiéreux de la bibliothèque démoniaque et à me mettre en chasse de ce salopard. Une fois en haut, je fixais l'étrange lueur rouge émanant du récipient qui m'avait montré la véritable face de mon père : un homme sans cœur, prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir de Sparda. La lumière carmine allait haut vers le ciel, montrant un endroit aux murs blancs. Le Paradis ? Ouvert avec une porte démoniaque ? J'en doutais fort.<p>

Autour de cette lueur, des cloches avec des squelettes. Un frisson me saisit. Vraiment, les démons avaient une idée tordue de la décoration, mais bon ... Il me semblait avoir entendu le son des cloches lors de la modification du Temen-Ni-Gru tout à l'heure.  
>« AAAAAAAAH ! » fit une voix familière, émanant d'en haut … Bien trop familière à mon goût.<p>

Tiens donc, quand on traquait le loup, il en pointe le bout de la queue …

Il tomba violemment au sol et, mi-rassurée, mi-furieuse, je vis qu'Arkham vivait encore. Je pouvais bénir –sans mauvais jeu de mots- la résistance démoniaque pour cette fois … Bien que les démons n'avaient qu'un seul point faible : la tête.  
>« Pourquoi … » souffla –t-il d'une voix faible, ne m'ayant pas encore remarquée. Tant mieux. J'aurai l'avantage de la surprise.<br>« Comment ai-je put … Hngrr … Je dois devenir un dieu … Personne ici ne peut m'arrêter … Hngrr … Ooooh … Hng …. Ooooh … » grogna-t-il de douleur en rampant tel le rat qu'il était.

Un rat un peu trop intelligent et cruel, que je devais exterminer. Il était clair que, malgré le sang qu'il perdait dans une longue trainée sanguinolente au cours de son avancée, mon cher « père » ne comptait pas arrêter sa quête du pouvoir de Sparda.

A pas feutrés, je m'avançais jusqu'à lui, me plaçant bien en face de lui. Je voulais qu'il me voie avant sa mort. Je dégainais mon 9 millimètres (**1**), puis visais la tête. A cette distance, plutôt courte de deux mètres, lui allongé au sol, affaibli par ses combats, et moi en pleine forme, l'issue était claire. Il était impossible que je le manque. Nous n'étions que tous les deux. J'allais le buter.  
>« Quelle surprise. » fis-je d'une voix calme.<p>

Surprit, il s'arrêta et me fixa avec une expression douloureuse absolument délectable. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il m'avait empalée avec mon Kalina Ann, mon fidèle bazooka, dans la salle de cérémonie du Temen-Ni-Gru.  
>« Voilà que je te cherchais, et maintenant, tu viens à moi. » poursuivis-je sur le même ton.<br>« Mary … » répliqua-t-il d'une voix faible et pitoyable, comme pour m'amadouer.

En vain.

Sa tendre fille qui avait foi en lui, qui espérait comme une conne qu'il redeviendrait normal, était morte dans la salle de cérémonie, et de ses propres mains qui plus est. Jamais un père n'aurait osé poignarder le dos de sa propre fille pour que son sang coule, pour accéder à un pouvoir qui le dépassait … Mais lui … Ce salaud … Il l'avait fait sans le moindre remord.  
>« Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça. Seule ma mère avait le droit de prononcer mon nom. » Rétorquais-je d'une voix ferme sous son regard incompréhensif. Il croyait quoi, que j'allais lui accorder ma bénédiction pour m'avoir empalée ?!<p>

Non. La petite fille avide de légendes sur Sparda avait grandi. Elle était devenue une femme. Elle était devenue une guerrière sans foi ni loi avec les démons. Enfin … Tous sauf un. Ou deux, mais je doutais que Vergil me considère comme une amie.

Dante.

Le seul qui, elle le sentait, avait vaincu son père. Et elle allait finir sa tâche. Le destin était une chose bien curieuse, mais aussi bien faite.  
>« Attends, s'il te plait ! » fit-il, implorant. « Veux-tu vraiment me tirer dessus ? Peux-tu vraiment me tirer dessus, ton propre père ? »<p>

Je devais avouer que c'était une question qui m'avait énormément hantée jusqu'ici. Serai-je vraiment capable de commettre un patricide ? C'était contre les 10 commandements de la Bible.

**Tu ne tueras point. **

Mais … Mon âme grondait, ivre de rage et de haine, tel une bête réclamant son lot de sang. Tant pis. Si je devais aller en Enfer, autant y aller après y avoir envoyé un sérieux monstre. Je n'oubliais pas qu'il avait été mon géniteur … Mais il avait tué ma génitrice. Ma mère. Celle que j'aimais.  
>« Qu'ai-je fait de mal ?! » osa me demander cette ordure, furieux. « Même l'héroïque Sparda a sacrifié une femme et il est devenu une légende ! Je voulais devenir un dieu ! Et j'ai sacrifié un misérable être humain pour cette raison, c'est tout ! Etait-ce vraiment si horrible ? »<p>

Comment osait-il … Ce fils de pute … Un misérable être humain … Mais merde, quoi, c'était ma mère ! C'était sa propre femme ! Et il la traitait comme si elle n'était qu'une quantité négligeable parmi sa longue liste de crimes ! Ma main tremblait en tenant mon arme, mais je me contenais. Peut-être n'était-il pas trop tard, qu'il allait s'excuser de …  
>« Il me reste des affaires à terminer. Aide-moi, Mary … » souffla finalement ce monstre.<p>

Enfoiré.

Même pas une excuse pour avoir tué ma mère.

Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, « papa ».

« Mary est morte il y a longtemps. Mon nom … est Lady » fis-je d'une voix déterminée. Dante avait raison de me donner ce surnom. Je trouvais que ce n'était pas mal. Surtout pour une future chasseuse de démons …

« Au revoir, père » achevais-je d'une voix sentencieuse.

Pour la première et unique fois de ma vie, je vis mon père avoir une véritable émotion sur son visage depuis la mort de ma mère. Les yeux écarquillés sous la peur qui le saisissait, il tentait vainement de m'arrêter d'un mot. Un seul. Qui n'avait que peu de poids face à ma haine, mon désir de venger ma mère.

« NON ! » s'écria-t-il, terrifié.

**PAN !**

_Au nom du père …_

Une balle, pour avoir tué ma mère afin d'avoir accès aux arts démoniaques.

**PAN !**

_Du Fils …_

Une autre balle, pour m'avoir fait croire que c'était Vergil, l'un des fils de Sparda, qui l'avait tué près de la salle de cérémonie.

**PAN !**

_Et du Saint-Esprit …_

La troisième balle était pour la pire des trahisons, celle de s'être servit de mon sang pour accéder à ce monde démoniaque qui l'avait rejeté. Comme quoi il y avait une justice, même chez les démons.

**PAN !**

Amen.

Cette dernière balle, c'était pour avoir espéré que je l'aiderai à poursuivre ses actes abominables. Mais c'était fini.

**Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! Clac ! Clac !**

Mon arme me signala qu'elle n'avait plus de balles dans son chargeur, ce qui m'arracha de ma transe vengeresse. Je sentis un vertige me saisir et je reculais, avant de tomber au sol, fixant sans vraiment le voir le corps d'Arkham.

Un rire amer monta alors en moi et jaillit de ma gorge. Je riais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, sans savoir pourquoi, mais je continuais à me laisser aller, l'ironie de la situation me frappant telle une gifle.

Sparda, qui était pourtant un démon, avait aimé une humaine (**2**), Eva et tourné le dos à ce qu'il était par amour pour elle. Il avait vaincu Mundus, pourtant son maître, scellé les portes démoniaques, et avait été roi des humains dans la ville de Fortuna (**3**), élevé au rang de dieu à sa mort. Oui, il avait tué une prêtresse mortelle, mais c'était par volonté de protéger les humains. Il avait même eut une famille …

Mais Arkham, lui, était son total opposé. Bien qu'il ait une famille, lui avait préféré se tourner vers les arts démoniaques pour obtenir les pouvoirs de Sparda, piégés dans le monde démoniaque. Il avait tué sa femme bien aimée, faillit réserver le même sort à moi, sa propre fille, tout ça pour voler les pouvoirs de Sparda et devenir un dieu !

Un démon pouvait avoir bien plus de cœur qu'un simple être humain, tout comme un simple être humain pouvait être encore plus fourbe et cruel que le pire des démons par soif du pouvoir.

Je sentis la chaleur des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et, stupéfaite, je les regardais tomber sur le sol glacé.

« Et moi qui pensais que je n'allais pas pleurer … » soufflais-je en reniflant.

Je ne pensais vraiment pas pleurer pour cet homme qui avait détruit ma vie entière.

Je restais là, agenouillée sur ce sol, et je continuais de sangloter.

Mon âme, ivre de vengeance, s'était apaisée.

Ma haine s'était amoindrie.

Que me restait-il, en fin de compte ?

Le vide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1)<strong>__ mon 9 millimètres_ : Dans l'introduction de la mission 9, une douille tombe avec un 9 mm sur le bout. Je ne m'y connais pas en armes de feu –enfin, je sais faire la différence entre un flingue et un bazooka, c'est déjà ça XD -, donc, je suppose que c'est bien cette arme qu'elle braque sur la tête d'Arkham.

_**2)**_ _« Sparda, qui était pourtant un démon, avait aimé une humaine »_ : Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le reboot, où ils mettent Eva en tant qu'ange (et rousse … Les gars, vous m'expliquez comment de blonde, elle passe à rousse ?!) et la couleur des pendentifs qu'elle donne aux jumeaux (rouge pour Dante, bleu pour Vergil, alors que dans DMC 1 et 3, c'est rouge bien que dans un support de métal différent).

Même si ces incohérences m'ont fait hurler, cependant, j'ai bien aimé ce DmC pour l'histoire, même si les ennemis ne sont définitivement plus du calibre de DMC1 (ah, où sont donc passés mes sins scissors qui me terrifiaient de leurs rires glaçant, traversant les murs et agitant leurs ciseaux géant comme pour me dire « on va te couper ta ravissante petite gorge ! » ?)

_**3)**_ _Fortuna :_ Ville où se déroulent les évènements de DMC4.


End file.
